


first comes love

by alimacbrux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimacbrux/pseuds/alimacbrux
Summary: Dan and Phil have known each other for years now, after meeting at the top of a tree in a small park near their houses.Years later, with feelings running high and secrets going around, what could possibly happen when they next meet in that historic tree?





	first comes love

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based on the new gaming video with Dan's comment about Phil kissing "Hamburger" in a tree. Like, really loosely.

The soft breeze ruffled his dark hair off of his face, swaying the leaves and branches surrounding him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes in tranquility, fingers gripping onto the rough wood he was sitting on. His legs dangled over the ground nearly five feet below him, swinging back and forth lightly. 

Nearby, Phil heard the familiar _crack_  of a stick breaking and his eyes flew open. He peered around, curious as to whomever had interrupted him. His heart jolted as he nearly tumbled backwards in his haste to look around, but managed to grab a branch above his head just in time. Now was not the time to fall to his death. 

The same sudden  _crack_  filled the air again, this time much closer. Phil’s eyes widened and he whisper-shouted, “H-hello? Who’s there?” 

A soft, breathy laugh sounded from below him and Phil felt himself relax as he caught sight of the familiar, grinning face of Dan Howell standing below him. He was gazing up at Phil, his wavy brown hair dancing on top of his head in the wind. 

“Mind if I join you?” Dan asked quietly, almost coyly. He batted his eyelashes, devilish grin splitting his face and a fiery determination flashing in his amber eyes.

Phil rolled his eyes but scooted over so that Dan could have space to sit down. The other boy carefully and awkwardly scrambled his way up the lower branches, nearly breaking a few and settled himself next to Phil. 

“You gave me a heart attack, you know. Why did you have to sneak up on me?” Phil whined as Dan straddled the branch and held on tight to keep from falling off. Phil eyed the brunette before him, heart beating in his chest as Dan leaned back against the trunk of the tree. 

Dan shrugged, making a distinct _I don’t know_  face. Phil rolled his eyes and turned to look in the opposite direction. From way up here, he could see the entire town with its winding streets and its crowded grey and brick buildings. The tree, which sat at the top of a small hill in the centre of the small town, gave Phil the perfect view of the rest of his life and made him feel almost powerful. From up here, he was safe from the bullies that occasionally tormented him, safe from the watching glares of random strangers, safe from the rest of the world. 

From up there, he was in charge. 

And he also had Dan by his side, so that was a plus. 

The two teenagers had met under that same exact tree back when they were only nine. Phil had been trying to hide from his brother and unknowingly climbed into the tree being inhabited by the young brunette. Dan had been hiding from an argument with his mum and was cowering in the treetop when Phil stumbled upon him. 

_“Who are you?” Dan shrieked, voice high pitch. He carefully yet frantically scooted away from the other boy that suddenly appeared out of nowhere._

_The taller boy blinked in confusion, his bright blue eyes scanning the brunette curiously and making his cheeks redden. “I’m Phil. Who are_ you _?” the boy replied shortly, positioning himself on the branch beside him._

_“Dan Howell.”_

_“Why are you hiding up here?” Phil asked, tilting his head like a puppy._

_Dan shrugged. “My mum is mad at me. Why are_ you _hiding here?” the brunette replied, still keeping a close watch on Phil. It was as though he didn't trust Phil. He couldn't blame him, seeing as he had just appeared in his hiding space._

_“My brother is chasing me.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Do you mind if I stay here for a little? I don't wanna bother you…” Phil asked cautiously, voice suddenly small and shy. What if Dan made him leave?_

_Dan, however, grinned broadly and replied cheerfully, “Stay as long as you like.”_  

“Phil? Phil, are you there?” Phil was pried out of his thoughts by his friend waving his hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention after he zoned out. “What’re you thinking about?” he asked once Phil’s eyes focused again and he blinked himself back to reality. 

Phil shook his head, biting his bottom lip, cheeks scarlet. “I was thinking about the day we met,” he replied, trying to keep a casual tone. He avoided Dan’s gaze adamantly, pale cheeks turning an even more vibrant shade of pink. “You could have kicked me out of your hiding spot up here, but you just let me stay there with you. For hours.” 

Dan smiled fondly and said, “Of course I did. Even then, I thought you were pretty.” His face burned scarlet, especially in a spot on his cheek and Dan looked quickly at his lap. 

Was that _flirting?_

Phil blushed even more, if that was possible his heart racing in his chest. Dan couldn't possibly think Phil was pretty, could he? It wasn't possible for him to be _that_  lucky to have Dan like him back. 

“R-really?” he asked bashfully, looking up at Dan through his lashes. His palms were beginning to sweat with anticipation and fear of what Dan could say. He didn't want to lose this with Dan. 

Dan bit his lower lip, stressing it between his teeth. “Yeah, course,” he said quietly, voice just barely a whisper. That tiny patch next to his jaw was strikingly red, now. “I, uh, heard what you said the other day about me. To Alex,” he blurted after a moment. 

Phil blinked, knitting his eyebrows together. What had he said to Alex? It hadn’t been rude, had it? He would never say something bad about Dan _ever_.

And then it hit him. 

_Phil was walking down the hallway of his high school, navy blue backpack slung over one shoulder as he made his way towards the front doors. Behind him, he heard a familiar voice and rolled his eyes._

_“Oi, Lester. I saw you and Howell together again this morning,” Alex Miller called down the hallway, his voice sharp and mocking. As usual._

_Phil turned around, frowning at the other boy. “Yeah? So?” Phil replied coolly, crossing his arms on his chest and arching an eyebrow._

_“He your boyfriend? I saw you getting out of a tree together,” Alex drawled, grinning cruelly. Phil simply stared him down, eyes narrowed challengingly. He wasn't going to give him the time of day. “Were you two kissing? Were you pulling?” Alex teased, waggling his eyebrows._

_Phil rolled his eyes. “No, Alex, we weren't,” Phil snapped, moving his hands to his hips._

_“Phil and Danny, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S—” Alex began to sing before he was interrupted._

_“I wouldn't mind sitting in that tree with Dan,” Phil mumbled, hoping only nobody could hear. Before the blond could reply with something rude or suggestive, Phil turned on his heels and stalked out of the school bulding._  

“You heard the 'k-i-s-s’ comment didn't you?” Phil asked now, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

Dan nodded. “And your following comment,” he replied slowly, finally looking up at Phil, his eyes wide. They were an honest and open book just begging Phil to read them. 

Phil carefully scooted sideways so there were only a few inches separating them on the precarious branch. “And what did you think of what I said?” he asked, bringing his voice low so that it could have been the wind talking. Dan visibly shivered, shutting his eyes for a moment. 

“I liked it,” the other boy admitted, his amber brown eyes boring into Phil with intensity, “Did you mean it?” His voice was soft and calm, sounding like music in Phil’s ears. 

He nodded slowly, eyes darting instinctively towards Dan’s lips. They were just so pink and plump, slightly bitten and chapped, but absolutely mesmerising. When he looked back up at Dan’s golden eyes, he just caught Dan doing to same to him. 

Closer and closer, the two boys scooted together on the branch in almost slow motion, the rest of the world around them blurring. They didn't stop moving until they were pressed up against each other and Phil brought their lips together in a tender, hesitant kiss. 

Dan squeaked a little and leaned back against the tree, pulling Phil closer by the back of his neck and gripping onto his waist for dear life. Phil carefully swung his leg over the branch so he was straddling it as well, trying to get a better angle as he locked lips with Dan finally. 

The kiss was short lived, but absolutely everything Phil had ever wanted, ever dreamed of. They were out of breath, leaning their foreheads against each other and grinning broadly. Fireworks exploded in every spot that Dan had touched, burning Phil all over and dancing around like musical notes. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since we first met in this tree, you know,” Dan said after they had been sitting that way, in silence, for a few minutes. Phil had one hand resting protectively on Dan’s waist, clutching Dan’s hand in the other. Their feet kept hitting each other as they swung them back and forth. 

Phil raised his eyebrows. “Then why didn't you?” he whispered, pulling Dan back in for another round. 

Neither of them cared about whether or not they could fall out of the tree and probably break several limbs(Phil had done so only two years prior, anyway.). All they cared about was each other, the wind and the rustling leaves and the rest of the world disappearing to leave them on their own.

Perhaps it was a magical tree. 


End file.
